


In and Out of Time

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [75]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Steve, alpha!Phil, heat - Freeform, omega!Clint, pre-phlint, prompt, the world may never know, what happened in the cheese and apple incident?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. </p><p>Bonded alpha/omega pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Omega Steve: 2- : “I can smell it! You’re in heat.”

Steve had always hated being an omega.

His mother said that male omegas were rare, and even if he was sickly, he would be a prize for any alpha.

Steve didn’t want any alpha, just like he didn’t want to be an omega. He hated having go go through heats, and crippling sickness while all the rest of the boys got to hang outside and have fun.

Well, most of the boys... Bucky never played outside when Steve wasn’t there. He always stayed inside his house or helped Steve’s mother while Steve was in heat.

Both of their parents stated it was the mark of a great soon-to-be mated couple.

However, nothing came up of this until three days after Steve’s mother died.

Steve went into heat and tried to hide from the Barnes’. Bucky was having none of that, and three days later, Steve wore his bonding bite with pride.

They stayed a happily bonded couple with no children for many years until Bucky went to war, and Steve took the formula, then months later Bucky fell off the train and Steve went into the ice.

That should have been the end for our poor omega Steve and history forgotten alpha Bucky.

But it wasn’t.

70 or so years later Steve has been thawed for awhile now, and has been searching for Bucky for almost 2 years when the terrifying happens. Steve goes into heat in the middle of an apartment building he was able to trace Bucky to.

 

~

Gasping as the heat wave hit him almost immediately, Steve tried to find an exit point where he could get the hell out of dodge before he got any worse.

Tripping down the stairs, Steve tried to turn around a corner to what he assumed would be an emergency exit when he went face first into a wall of pure muscle.

"Stevie?" A voice asked quietly.

Steve gasped and looked up to find none other than the Winter Soldier.... No, Steve stood corrected. This was all Bucky.

"Bucky" Steve stuttered as the lust began to glaze his eyes.

"Shit Stevie, you're in heat! I can smell it on you!" Bucky said as he grabbed Steve's arms.

Steve moaned and swayed forward to press his nose against Bucky's neck, taking a deep scenting breath.

"No, come on Stevie. Stay with me for a few minutes while I get you back to the apartment.

Steve, unable to think coherently, just hummed and pressed as close to Bucky as he could. 

The two rode back up in the elevator that Steve had been too afraid of to begin with (omegas in heat in enclosed spaces with a possibility of alphas that weren't his bonded were not good odds). 

Falling out of the elevator, Bucky had no choice but to lift Steve into his arms as he stormed to his apartment door. 

"Oh dear! James is he alright?" Came an elderly voice from down the hall. 

Bucky just smiled at the older beta woman. 

"No worries Mrs. Hitchens. He's in heat and got a little turned around, he'll be fine"

"Oh! So this is your bonded. I'm glad you two are finally back together"

Bucky smiled at the woman before doing the same down to Steve. "Me too"

"Well don't dilly dally boy! Get your boy inside!"

Bucky laughed and did just that.

 

~

Steve woke up after 5 days of an intense heat, in an unfamiliar apartment.

Rubbing at his forehead, Steve stood up and looked around right as the door opened to Bucky Barnes holding a tray of breakfast food. 

It was so familiar to how his heats used to be, and yet so new, that it shocked Steve enough he plopped back down onto the bed. 

"Morning Stevie. I brought breakfast...." Bucky said with a grin as he walked to the bed and sat down. 

Steve just looked at the food, and then at Bucky.

"... Where in the hell have you been?" Steve said after a moment. 

Bucky hummed and picked up a piece of bacon to bite into. "Getting my head on straight. Didn't want to come back to my omega only remembering half of what made us so perfect. I was actually about to go find  _you_ when you showed up in front of me, in heat no less. Jesus Stevie, how could you have been so dumb as to go out when your heat was coming?"

Steve sighed and laid back against the pillows, a hard boiled egg in hand. "I haven't had a heat since I was brought out of the ice. It hit me out of the blue as I was standing in the hallway"

Bucky hummed, "Must have been my pheromones that caused it. I would apologize, but that would be insincere"

Steve laughed as Bucky seemed to bring everything back to normal. "God, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Stevie. But we're together now, and that's all that matters"

Steve smiled and curled close to Bucky on the bed.

 

~

Clint looked down at the wriggly baby and wrinkled his nose. "You may be named after me kid, but I don't think I'll be having one of you anytime soon"

Steve rolled his eyes and scooped up Francis. "You think that now Barton, but you just wait for the right Alpha to come along"

Bucky chuckled, "Oh I think one already has. Dipshit here is just too stubborn to notice"

Clint stuck out his tongue, "You shut your trap Barnes. Or I'll tell Steve about the cheese incident that happened before you and he reunited"

Bucky's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare. I already had enough shit from Steve about getting in contact with you and not him... I don't need the cheese incident on top of that"

Steve looked between them, having already forgiven Bucky for having contacted Clint long before the day Steve had gone into his heat.

"Don't worry about it Steve. Barton will never tell, or I would have to go to Coulson about the apple incident"

Clint's eyes widened, "Truce Barnes"

Bucky grinned as Steve cuddled their tiny son to his chest, completely and utterly confused.

 

 


	2. The Curious Case of the Cheese and Apple Incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the Cheese Incident? What is the Apple Incident? What are our two idiots holding over each other?
> 
> We gon' find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll requested this

Months before Steve found Bucky in the apartment complex during his heat, Bucky and Clint found each other.

They had been friends briefly years before, when Clint was still just an assassin for hire, and not a SHIELD Agent.

But after the whole 'Hydra' thing, Bucky needed someone he could trust - someone who knew him, and who could help him get the real Bucky back.

So he contacted Clint, who was pretty much retired from SHIELD at that point, and had more than enough time (and money) to help Bucky out.

Two months later is when the Cheese incident happened.

 

*******

Clint had gotten Bucky out of the apartment and into a semi-fancy restaurant (the local fondue place), as a test to see if he could handle himself without any anxiety in public.

They were both wearing disguises, though Clint's wasn't nearly as elaborate as Bucky's (probably because Bucky actually needed to hide due to his fugitive status).

Clint had finally gotten Bucky relaxed in his seat, and their food on the table, when slight chaos happened.

Clint was showing Bucky the best dipping method into their cheese fondue, when a hush went over the restaurant.

Clint frowned when he noticed Bucky stiff up again.

"What is it? Is it the cops? Should we get the hell out?" Clint whispered to Bucky.

Bucky shook his head, and gestured for Clint to look behind him.

Frowning even further, Clint turned his head to look in the direction of Bucky's distress.

_Oh no._

There in the doorway, was the last person Bucky wanted to see at his present state of mind.

Steve Rogers (with Avengers in tow of course).

Turning back around, Clint leaned his hand over and pressed it against Bucky's. "Hey... We can leave..."

Bucky shook his head, "He'll know. He always knows. He can fucking scent me Barton"

Clint's nose wrinkled, "Fuck. You two bonded, I forgot. Sorry"

Bucky nodded, and Clint could see the panic flickering through his eyes.

"Buck? Chill out man, we can -"

It was too late.

Bucky had flipped the fondue pot over so that it splattered all over the both of them.

"Leave" Clint finished lamely, trying to wipe the cheese out of his eyes.

"Good. That should mask our scents so Steve can't find me" Bucky said as he stood up, the whole restaurant looking at them.

Clint sighed and grabbed his wallet, "Right. Time to go"

Bucky nodded and bolted out the door.

Two days later, Clint was laughing as Bucky was still trying to get cheese out of his metal arm.

"I still can't believe you covered yourself with cheese to get away from your bonded"

"Shut up Clint!"

"I'm never gonna let you live this down. Never"

"You know, this means war"

 

*******

 A few months after the Cheese Incident is when the Apple Incident occurred. 

Bucky was living in Clint's apartment until he found a job that paid enough for him to get his own place. 

Clint had gone into the SHIELD base one day, and came home with what he thought was a 'brilliant' idea. 

"Apples?!" Bucky asked with a befudded expression.

"Yes, apples" Clint said exasperatedly (almost like he thought Bucky was the stupid one in this picture).

"Uhm.... Okay... And why apples?"

"Because it's the all American, original fruit! What says date me more than that?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "Uhm... Literally anything else?"

Clint waved a hand, "It's too late anyway"

Bucky wanted to sigh, but he knew this would be the perfect blackmail material he needed for later.

 

~

A week and a half later, Phil Coulson had over 1000 apples cluttering his office. 

Clint was still adding more apples. They were all different kinds, sizes, colors, etc. He spared no expense, in spite of Bucky's periodic warnings.

It all came to a head a week later, when Phil returned from a top secret mission.

Clint was crouched in a vent above Phil's office, lying in wait to see Phil's reaction.

Phil unlocked and opened his office door... And was immediately knocked off his feet and into the wall opposite his office by almost 5,000 apples.

About to exit the vent and help (because he obviously didn't realize this would happen), when Phil struggled to his feet.

"Who the FUCK did this?!" Phil shouted as a group congregated to the scene of the appletastrophe.

"Sir? Are you okay?" One junior agent dared to ask.

"No, I'm not fucking okay" Phil ground. "I'm fucking allergic to apples and can feel my body start to swell"

Clint's eyes went wide as he could see Phil's body get bigger.

"Somebody call a fucking medic!" Phil screeched.

 

~

"Oh my fucking god I can't believe you did that?" Bucky wheezed out.

"Shut up Buck!" Clint groaned in embarrassment. 

"I can't wait to use this against you" Bucky continued.

"If you do, I tell Steve about the Cheese Incident" Clint hissed out.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Truce?"

Clint grinned, "Truce... For now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
